dd_sparrow_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation Mythology
This is the creation story of my D&D fantasy universe. The Beginning In the beginning there was one, [[The First|The First]], a being of unparalleled power whose very existence challenges everything I know about the conservation of magic; who could apparently break all known rules of both divine and arcane without effort. Able to shape reality with a thought he split the void in 2 and separated light and dark, good and evil, law and chaos, gave them form and named these 2 beings Alpha and Omega. No one knows where he came from, but what is known is that he bestowing upon Alpha and Omega great power and responsibility over what would eventually become the planes. Next he pulled from his body four spheres of light which he sent in opposite directions and upon his command expanded to become the elemental planes (Earth, Fire, Wind and Water). Taking a moment to examine his work the First narrowed his eyes and observed Alpha and Omega exploring their powers and noted their growing rivalry. Turning his focus back to the elemental planes he reached into them, pulled forth their cores and breathed life into them creating the 4 Elemental Gods (whose names have been lost to time) and instructed them to work together to create the material planes. Then the First turned to Alpha and Omega and bequeathed all that he had created and all that could be created to them to watch over; before vanishing beyond all perception. The Time of Titans Unknown time passes and the material planes are brought in to existence, designed by Alpha and Omega and forged by the Elemental Gods; each plane is crafted with some unknown purpose. It is during this time that a split occurs between Alpha and Omega; each believes their way to be correct and the two brothers become more and more hostile until outright conflict occurs. It was Omega that struck the first blow obliterating a plane they had worked on together before coming to blows with Alpha himself. Life is created and destroyed as Alpha and Omega vie for dominance. It is said that the magic released during this conflict created the Elder dragons and the first elementals. This clash of power is catastrophic, culminating in the splitting of the 4 Elemental Gods; 4 good and 4 evil elemental deities, which created powerful monsters to wage war with each other, almost destroying all of existence. Hereafter Alpha and Omega agree to no longer have direct conflict with each other and as their final cooperative act they force the now broken elemental gods into slumber. Retiring to their separate domains Alpha and Omega begin to observe and subtly influence the planes in what will become an eternal challenge. The Eon of Dragons As the elemental forces of the world settle down nature takes its course and life begins to flourish under the care of the Elder Dragons; the ancestors of all dragons, said to wield magic beyond the understanding of modern wizards. The Elder dragons used their gifts to seed the world with new forms of life spreading to all corners of the planes. At some point these dragons belief in the strongest among their kin causes Bahamut and Tiamat 'to rise above their brethren and become gods in their own right. Eventually rising tensions and jostling for supremacy the Elder Dragons fight a war against one another that all but destroyed their race and decimated the balance of the planes. It is during this conflict that many of the races known today were ‘founded’ as each Elder Dragon sought a tactical edge against their rivals. Though now lost to time their legacy lives on in the form of modern dragons, the many dragon off-shoots, those creations that survived them, and some say even a few surviving Elder Dragons. ''The Era of Dwarves and Elves Dwarves – The legends say that '''Ulthane willed himself into being and crafted himself out of stone. A master craftsman he carved the mountains and sought to create new life itself, which led him to create the Stone Dwarves, ancestors of the dwarven race. Having created a race and imparting knowledge of mining, smithing and metallurgy to them he created Eideard, the all father, to watch over them and Varag, the reforger, to give them an afterlife before turning his attention elsewhere. Ulthane appears several more times in dwarven mythology, crafting things for other deites but eventually became a hermit. The Stone Dwarves lived and worked deep in the Mountains and under the earth for an age before their numbers began to dwindle due to their inability to procreate. Facing the end of their race they created the first of the flesh and blood dwarves in their image; teaching them all they could before the last of the Stone Dwarves died. Legends tell that some could still exist in the deep tombs of the ancient dwarven lands. Elves – Nargro, god of nature, came in to being much on his own; first as a tree, then various animals and finally as an elf of sorts. Seeking to procreate and aid his care for nature in the cold of a winter without end he created Zagreus, the winter warden, to care for the world in the depths of winter. Zagreus tirelessly performed his duties but eventually became lonely and bitter. Seeing his son so alone in the world, Nargro found the most beautiful of the fey and beseeched her to marry his son. When the time was right Nargro presented her to Zagreus as his bride to be, Macaria, the summer flower. Upon seeing his new bride the ice in Zargreus’ heart melted and the two fell in love instantly, ending the long winter and bringing warmth back into the world. Nargro content with this arrangement devoted himself to protecting the world from those that would harm and upset the balance of nature. Zargreus and Macaria devout with their duties to winter and summer allowed themselves the months of spring and autumn to fraternise before retiring for their off seasons. It was the love that Zargreus and Macaria shared that eventually gave birth to the elven race. Dwarf/Elf Shared History – Eventually these two races came in to contact with each other, at first with curiosity and fear, but eventually trade and diplomacy opened up between the races and in time a great alliance was forged. Unfortunately it would be short lived as the constant expansion of the dwarven kingdom encroached ever closer to elven lands and the elves laying claim to forest never before under their territory; border skirmishes and eventually all-out war drove the two races apart. It wasn’t until much later that the two races would ever call each other allies. Of Orks and Men Category:Fantasy Category:D&D game Category:Deities